Eric Cartman
Eric Theodore Cartman, usually referred to as just Cartman, is one of the main characters, along with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick. None of the other three main children consider Cartman their friend and do not know why they started hanging out with him in the first place, however, he is usually Kyle's first choice when he breaks his friendship with Stan. In earlier episodes, Kenny was his best friend, however, in later seasons, Butters Stotch is usually depicted as such. Cartman was the first one of the boys to be shown without his hat, as seen in "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!". He also weighs 90 pounds, as revealed in "Weight Gain 4000". Concept and Creation According to the creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone, they thought it would be impossible to put a character like Archie Bunker on late-20th century television. But then they came up with the idea that it might be allowed if the character were an animated nine (formerly eight) year-old boy living in the mountain town of South Park, Colorado. Thus, Cartman was born[2]. Contrary to popular belief that Cartman's name is derived from German war-pilot Erich Hartmann (which would reflect his love of Hitler and the Nazis), Trey and Matt confirmed in an online interview that Cartman's name is based on someone with the surname "Carpman"[3]. Trey Parker and Matt Stone have repeatedly stated that Cartman is their ultimate favorite of all the characters in the show[4]. Although Cartman is initially modeled after Archie Bunker, Toni Johnson-Woods, author of Blame Canada: South Park and Contemporary Culture, says that she believes Cartman also draws parallels to Jackie Gleason of The Honeymooners, and Fred Flinstone[5]. Accomplishments Over the course of the series, Cartman managed to accomplish a wide range of achievements more than any other character of South Park. Some of them are a success or failure: *"Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods" - Wins the Cheesy Poofs singing commercial contest. However, he only got one line ("Lame") in the commercial. (Successful Failure) *"The Red Badge of Gayness" - Tries to win a bet over Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, so that they have to be his slaves for a month. Failure, although he did manage to manipulate an entire army of drunken southerners to almost split apart the US, and never got punished in any way for it (Failure). *"Cartman Joins NAMBLA" - Proves himself that he's "Mature" and becomes NAMBLA's poster-child, unaware they were pedophiles. (Successful Failure) *"Scott Tenorman Must Die" - Had Scott Tenorman's parents killed, grounded them up into chili, and fed it to their son. (Success, and Failure seeing as he kills his dad doing this but that didn't seem to bother him when he found out) *"Cartmanland" - Bought the theme park with one million dollars he inherited from his grandmother. After selling it back to the original owner, he blew all his money. (Failure) *"Red Hot Catholic Love" - Proved to Kyle that it is possible to defecate out of the mouth after putting food up the anus. (Successful Failure, although he proved Kyle that his theory worked, Kyle congratulated Cartman which ruined his true intentions: Humiliating Kyle by flaunting the money he lost.) *"Christian Rock Hard" - Forms a band to make a platinum album, but only gets "myrrh". (Failure) *"The Passion of the Jew" - Attempts to start a second Holocaust. But, succeeds in tricking a big crowd to his side for a while. (Successful Failure) *"Something Wall-Mart This Way Comes" - Bets Kyle that when you die you release your bowels. (Success) *"Imaginationland" - Wins a bet with Kyle, which requires Kyle to "suck his balls". He later conjured up an imaginary Kyle, who sucked an imaginary Cartman's balls. Because Kyle said all things imaginary are real, this can be considered a success. (Success) *"Mysterion Rises" - Became a complete but extremely delusional villain starting by controlling Cthulhu with his "cute and cuddly" methods and attacks many people and things, starting with hippies, the Jewish Synagogue, and San Francisco. (Success) *"Coon vs. Coon & Friends" - Had Cthulhu destroy the hippie concert of Burning Man, eliminate every single Whole Foods Market, send Coon and Friends to a dark oblivion, murder Justin Bieber, and do more evil. (Success/Failure) *"1%"- Matured slightly by having an extremely delusional episode, which resulted in him "murdering" his stuffed animals. (Success) Criminal Record Cartman is notable for having a very large criminal record. Although he has committed many atrocities and crimes, he has only been arrested six times. He has been arrested for his mistakenly assumed hate crime, kidnapping Butters, framing Liane for operating a meth lab, being with Stan Marsh on "Whale Whores" (The prison Cartman went to for this assumed crime was Japanese), and incarcerating hippies. He was also arrested for the murders and terrorism of multiple people with Cthulhu, while under the disguise of the Coon, by Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Bradley, Clyde, and Timmy, although they didn't have the authority. Even then he was released almost immediately after his arrest. The real reason why Cartman doesn't stay in prison for a very long time is likely because his Mom bails him out, dismissing the severity of the crime. Another reason why because the town is too incompetent to do anything about it. Cartman's criminal record includes but isn't limited to: *'Murder': In "Butt Out", Cartman stabbed Rob Reiner, essentially killing him. This can be considered self defense; Reiner had been trying to lynch him by gathering a mob. However, Rob Reiner does appear in a later episode proving he did not actually die. When he flash-backed to 1776 in "I'm a Little Bit Country", he brutally murdered a messenger boy with a log, although this was in his imagination, and therefore was not a real crime. He was also indirectly responsible for the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Tenorman in "Scott Tenorman Must Die", and many others in "Poor and Stupid". He shot and killed two members of the Chinese Mafia in "Wing" but that was in self-defense. He murdered dozens of people while they were zombies and he didn't have to do that as all he had to do was kill Kenny. He also electrocuted several Mexicans to death with a taser after soaking them in water in "The Last of the Meheecans". *'Prostitution': After Kyle caused him to have a severe concussion and amnesia in "Cow Days", he begins to think that he was a Vietnamese prostitute named Ming Lee and it is implied that he prostituted himself to Leonardo DiCaprio. He also did this in "Chickenlover" and "Freak Strike" but he did not have sex with anyone but actually pretended to be a prostitute. *'Vandalism': He mentions in "The Death of Eric Cartman" that he had broken a man's fence without telling him about it. He also destroyed most of the stuff in Butters' room with a baseball bat in the same episode. He even did this in "AWESOM-O" when he messed up the entire Stotch house while trying to find a videotape Butters had. He T-p'ed a house in "Toilet Paper" and "The Ring" and since Butters was put in jail for it Cartman would have but he was praised instead for being honest. *'Manslaughter': He accidentally bashed Kenny's skull in "Timmy 2000" with a frying pan while trying to hit a bug on his face. Though it was the Ritalin side effects and a hallucination, he did not mean to legitimately murder Kenny. When he tried to kill Timmy's turkey with a stagelight, it accidentally killed Kenny instead due to the fact that he rigged the wrong one. *'Murder By Proxy': In "Scott Tenorman Must Die", although he did not directly murder Scott's parents, he did know that the situation he was putting them in would get them killed. He also conspired with Kenny to have Sarah Jessica Parker murdered in "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs", resulting in her getting shot. He also tries multiple times to convince the others to kill Kyle. In "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises", and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", although Carman does not directly murder anyone, he does manipulate Cthulhu in murdering hundreds of people whom he personally deems evil, which includes Hippies, Jews, the people of San Francisco, and Justin Bieber. In "Funnybot", Cartman uses his German language skills, by talking into the Germans to kill Kyle, but this attempt failed. He even attempted to do this in "Tsst" when he kidnapped a student named Billy Turner and forced him to play a jigsaw game by handcuffing his ankle to the school flagpole. Cartman secretly spiked poison in Billy's lunch milk and told him that the poison would kill him unless he sawed off his own leg and got the antidote. *'Enforced Suicide': In "T.M.I.", Cartman was put in an anger management group and while there, he used his iPhone to send a series of text messages to the wife of the doctor who was trying to get a reaction out of him. These text messages placed the doctor's wife in a very bad position because in these text messages, Cartman was forcing the doctor's wife to commit suicide, in which she does so. It is unknown how he got the phone number of the doctor as he required one in order to make a text. He banished Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Timmy, Clyde, and Token to a "dark oblivion", in "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" in which Kenny was forced to get himself impaled on a spike under a cliff in order to save his friends. He does this again in "Bass to Mouth" when he tricks Jenny Simon into eating a cupcake Cartman secretly spiked a strong laxative into. He causes Jenny to crap her pants in class and as a result she attempts suicide. The suicide fails and she survives but in the process she suffers a fractured pelvis and had to be taken to the hospital. He even did it before Jenny's accident when he caused one student to crap his pants so much that he needed new clothes from his mother therefore exposing him to the Eavesdropper website and made him think on suicide but in the end he decided not to. A year before the "Bass to Mouth" Cartman caused the first incident of a student crapping his pants and then made a hazing ritual out of it, causing the kid to kill himself. *'Animal Abuse': In various episodes, he abuses Mr. Kitty whenever the cat attempts to get some of his food. In addition, it was noted in "Douche and Turd" that Cartman broke Kenny McCormick's pet cat's leg. *'Attempted Murder': He attempted to kill Kenny, Stan, & Kyle in "Toilet Paper" using a wiffle bat, not comprehending the stupidity of the plan. He also attempted to fire on the President of FOX in Cartoon Wars Part II, without realizing his gun wasn't loaded. In "Tsst" he conspired to kill his own mother because he felt oppressed by her after she hired the Dog Whisperer Caesar Milan to deal with Cartman's spoiled and bratty behavior. He also attempted to murder Butters in "The Last of the Meheecans" in order to prevent him from crossing the U.S-Mexican border. *'Attempted Genocide': In "The Passion of the Jew" he tries to exterminate the Jews, and in "Ginger Kids" he tries to get people to wipe out the Gingers. When he becomes one, he instead plans to kill all non-Gingers, not wanting to live out his whole life as a minority. In "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises", and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", Cartman along with Cthulhu attempt to wipe out the Jews by attacking assorted Jewish Temples. *'Enforced Cannibalism': In "Scott Tenorman Must Die" Cartman tricks a farmer into killing Scott Tenorman's parents. Then Cartman takes the corpses and grounds them up into Chili so he could serve it to Scott Tenorman in the Chili Con Carne Festival. Cartman does so and therefore tricks Scott Tenorman into cannibalism. In "A Ladder to Heaven", Cartman mistook Kenny's ashes for chocolate milk mix and drinks him, and eventually became possessed by his soul. *'Assault': Done several times, although many of these are not crimes, but in fact just fighting with friends. He beats up Jimmy when Jimmy isn't expecting it and considering he's handicapped it could be a crime. In "The Coon" he also attacks a man and woman with the claws on his hands, scratching the man's face up and causing the woman to run away in terror (he thought the woman was being raped). In "Coon 2: Hindsight" Cartman brutally assaults Mintberry Crunch and Mosquito with the metal claws on his hands for absolutely no reason at all. Cartman does this again in "Mysterion Rises" when he beats up a little girl in an airport after she asked him what Mintberry Crunch was like. He attacks Pip and Token with a rock causing to have their arms broken which is mild assault, but Cartman gets arrested for a hate crime instead. *'Smuggling': He became the leader of a fried chicken cartel in "Medicinal Fried Chicken". However this does not count as a crime because the KFC was not really illegalized and really had some of the restaurants shut down. *'Drug Posession': In "Crack Baby Athletic Association", Cartman gave some crack to the babies that were diagnosed with fetal cocaine syndrome and then videotaped them playing with the bag of crack and put it on the internet. He also gave crack to a women who was addicted to cocaine and was pregnant with her child. The crack he possessed may had come from his mother and she was seen smoking it after having sex with two men in "Jakovasaurs" *'Theft/Obstruction of Criminal Investigation': Cartman stole the dead bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Tenorman off a crime scene while Barbrady was investigating. It is also mentioned in "About Last Night...", where Cartman had stolen everyone's televisions while they were out getting drunk on the streets. *'Armed Robbery': in "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow", Cartman gets Kyle into a stickup. Cartman was pointing a gun at Kyle and demanded that Kyle give his Jew Gold to Cartman. Kyle gives Cartman a bag of rocks first and then presumably throws another fake bag into the fire. In "Go God Go XII", he robs two kids of their Prank Time Phone with a laser gun which was presumably expensive. *'Violation of Firearm Laws/Threatening with a deadly weapon': The Glock pistol that Cartman carries is almost certainly illegal and unregistered. Although it is never explained where he obtained the gun, it is likely he obtained during the events of "Wing" (the glock is the same gun he used to fight off the Chinese Triads during said episode). He constantly uses it to threaten people such as Kyle and the President of FOX. He also stole a taser from his mom in order to defend himself from Trent Boyett in "Pre-School" *'Arson': In "Pre-School" and in "Butt Out". However, all of these arsons were accidental and unintentional because in Pre- School, Cartman and the boys tricked Trent Boyett into starting a fire, in which the boys believed they were able to put out with their own urine but were unable to. In "Butt Out", Cartman and the boys were smoking outside school and threw their cigarettes away to avoid being caught by Mr. Mackey, but the cigarettes landed near the school and accidentally set it on fire. He did it again in "1%" but he committed this arson in his very own room. He was told to grow up so he ended up dividing his personality into all of his stuffed animals and then getting rid of the stuffed animals through brutal and weird ways. He did not mean to set his own room on fire and might had been sleepwalking when he did it. He caused the fire in order to get rid of his Peter Panda stuffed animal. *'Graverobbing': in "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery", Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny unearthed Kyle's dead grandma from a cemetery and planned to use it to scare the living daylights off a couple of 6th graders. This brought up false rumors about some of the people in South Park having sex with corpses and brought the pirate ghost hysteria to a whole new level. *'Hate Crimes': He bashed Token's head with a rock in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000", although he was later proven not to have done this to Token for racial reasons, and therefore was released from jail almost immediately after his arrest, but it still counts as a mild case of assault. However, his attempts against Jews, Hippies, Gingers, and non-Gingers while he thought he was one may count, as his motivations are specifically because they are members of this group. His actions with Cthulhu against Jews, Hippies, the people of San Francisco during the events of In "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises", and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", Cartman along with Cthulhu perform numerous terrorist actions against assorted groups, cities and individuals.could also be considered hate crimes. *'Kidnapping and false imprisonment': He locked Butters in a bomb shelter for three days in "Casa Bonita" and kidnapped 63 hippies and trapped them in his basement "Die Hippie, Die". He also held the Hakeems prisoner in "The Snuke" (though this was government-sanctioned.) and he took Butters from the mental hospital without permission from officials in "The Death of Eric Cartman". *'Unlicensed Surgery': In "Jared Has Aides", 'He, Stan, and Kyle performed unlicensed liposuction on Butters with a hose in order to get him thinner in hopes of getting money from a weight loss scam. They even framed Butters by simply running away and hiding, causing yet another grounding for Butters from his parents. *'Terrorism: Cartman admits to this when he is trying to get Family Guy pulled, both through threats from Islamic bombers and through threatening the FOX President with a hand gun. He also formed an anti-Chinese organization with Butters in "The China Probrem", and held an entire building full of hostages on the gun point, with Butters wounding 2 police officers and a civilian with badly aimed gunshots. His attempt to split up the U.S. through manipulating a drunken army of southerners to plunder towns and march on D.C. might also count, although this was not for political reasons so much as it was for making Stan and Kyle his slaves. In "The Coon" he tries to bomb a hospital to lure out Mysterion by planting dynamite on it. He managed to set the explosives, but ditched the plot and decided helping Mysterion would be more preferable. In "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises", and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", Cartman along with Cthulhu perform numerous terrorist actions against assorted groups, cities and individuals. He also participated with his anger management classmates and Randy Marsh in "T.M.I." in terrorizing a Fed-Ex building and threatened to not release the hostages until their demands were met. *'War Crimes': The Drunken Southern Civil War army he led is seen looting, pillaging, attacking civilians, and burning down buildings. It is also implied by Cartman at one point his troops are raping women (When he offers Kenny a spot in his army he says: "Join me, and you shall have many plunders and women!", although he does not specifically reference rape). He also employed at least two other child soldiers, Kenny and Butters. *'Medical Terrorism': In "Tonsil Trouble", Cartman sneaks into Kyle's room, draws the HIV contaminated blood from himself, and squirts it into Kyle's mouth, giving him HIV in the process. This is medical terrorism because Cartman intentionally makes someone critically ill in order to satisfy a desire for revenge. The motive for this was that Kyle was laughing at Cartman in disbelief after hearing that his archnemesis received a deadly virus that would kill him within less than a decade. Cartman thought that Kyle was being insensitive and gave him the HIV virus so he would not laugh at Cartman anymore. *'Violation and Obstruction of the Pure Food and Drug Act:' In "Ass Burgers", Cartman pretends he has Asperger's syndrome and Autism by placing multiple hamburgers in his butt. He gave one to Kyle who liked the burgers a lot. Cartman then started a hamburger business in which he placed multiple hamburgers up his butt to give them the taste Kyle loved. He was later found out about this and his business was forced to shut down. This violates the Pure Food and Drug Act because Cartman put hamburgers up his butt and the sold them to customers. Since the burgers were up his butt, they were contaminated and might had some bacteria and E Coli in them, which is known to make people very sick. Some of the kids who ate the burgers might have gotten sick and some customers might have died from E coli. He does this again thrice in "Bass to Mouth" when he spiked laxatives into several cupcakes and tricked several students into eating them. He even does this in the same episode when he made the school faculty spike laxatives and horseradish into pizza in order to make the entire school crap their pants. He also did this to Mr. Mackey in the hallway and made him crap his pants and fart his whole body across the hallway. *'Piracy': In "Fatbeard", he assembled several groups of Somali pirates to plunder ships in increasingly aggressive ways, until all his pirates are shot to death by U.S. snipers. This crime in his criminal record is ignored by the government because they thought that Cartman was a hostage of the pirates due to his skin color. *'Breaking and Entering': In "Tonsil Trouble" and "Mecha-Streisand", he broke into Kyle's room. The purpose for this was to steal one of the 3 triangles of Zinthar and give Kyle HIV. He also broke into the veal ranch in "Fun with Veal". Cartman also broke into several houses in " About Last Night ... ", in order to steal televisions. *'Credit Fraud and Identity Theft': In "Fatbeard" Cartman steals his mother's credit card and uses it to buy plane tickets to Cairo for himself, Clyde, Butters, Kevin, and Ike. *'Embezzlement': In "Probably", Cartman starts his own church after he and the kids catch Father Maxi having sex in the church confessional with Clyde Donavan's aunt. Cartman made every kid in South Park into evangelists and asked for their money for charity. However, in reality, he was taking full advantage of them because he was actually taking all their money and was spending all of the supposed church money on himself. Therefore, it counts as embezzlement. *'Underage Driving/Hit and Run': In "Poor and Stupid", Eric Cartman hijacked a race car and ran over several spectators and pit crew members, culminating in the deaths of eleven people. He later does this again, going off the race track and into a trailer campsite, presumably killing many people. In addition to all this, he purposely ran over another driver, Danica Patrick, on purpose after she was eliminated from the race. *'Resisting Arrest': In "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000", Cartman escapes from custody after being found guilty of committing a presumed hate crime. Cartman bribes Kenny to drive him to Mexico in his battery operated kiddie car and therefore puts the police in a wild goose chase with it ending near the U.S/Mexico borderline. He does this again in "Casa Bonita" when Sheila and the boys found out that Cartman selfishly kidnapped Butters and locked him in a bomb shelter, therefore scaring all of South Park so Cartman could go to Casa Bonita for Kyle's 9th birthday. When Sheila says that the police were on their way to arrest Cartman for the kidnapping of Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Cartman runs into the restaurant and tries to avoid the police as much as he can while enjoying what Casa Bonita has to offer in the process. The chase therefore ends after Cartman tries one last ditch effort to resist arrest by jumping into a 20 foot waterfall only to get cornered and arrested. *'Child Abuse': In "Crack Baby Athletic Association", Cartman made some babies diagnosed with fetal cocaine syndrome play a game of basketball with a bag of coke and videotaped it. This counts as child abuse, because Cartman was making a profit out of this and did not give the babies any credit, which counts as slave labor. *'Shoplifting': In "Poor and Stupid", Cartman goes to a local grocery store with Butters in hopes of finding Vagisil there. While in the store, Butters forgets to bring money with him to buy the Vagisil because Cartman did not tell him to. Cartman then decides to ingest multiple Vagisil products in the store and then leaves without paying for the vagisil. *'Blackmailing, Framing, False Evidence': In "Coon 2: Hindsight", Cartman (a.k.a. The Coon) tries to blackmail Captain Hindsight, in order to have him join the superhero team. He also framed Trent Boyett twice in "Pre-School" for arson and the assault of a teacher in order to get out of trouble and avoid his wrath for five years. He also commits blackmail in "The Passion of the Jew" when he pressured Kyle into seeing the Passion Of the Christ and told him to have the Jews apologize for the death of Jesus. However, this kind of blackmail was emotional blackmail because Cartman did not threaten Kyle with extortion or with a videotape or photos. Another example of his blackmailing is shown in "Cancelled" when the Joozian producers were caught having wierd alien sex (They were sucking each others jagons while high on alien drugs) in front of him and the other boys. Kenny takes a picture of the Joozians doing this and Cartman takes advantage of this by using it as blackmail. However, this crime may not count because Cartman broke this law in another planet and was doing this in order to save Earth from being destroyed. Unfortunately, Cartman may be held accountable for this in the Intergalactic Justice system because he broke this law on another planet and may be an example of extradition. However, again, Cartman got his memory erased and could not remember anything about this blackmail at all. Also, in "Cartman's Incredible Gift", some people who had supernatural powers accused Cartman and his false ability of being a fraud and sued him. In order to avoid the lawsuit, Cartman intentionally framed this group of people for the murder of Veronica Crabtree and it caused the group to get arrested with one of their members killed by police. He even framed his mother in "The Poor Kid" after he found out that his family has the second lowest income in South Park. He engineered a plan to get himself into a foster home by creating a meth lab in his backyard and framing his mom for it, therefore getting her arrested. The police however found out about this later and arrested Cartman and placed him in jail for two months *'Torture': In "The Snuke", he used farts to torture the Hakeem family. However this does not count as actual torture because Cartman does not use any weapons but rather his own gas to annoy and provoke the Hakeem Family. What Cartman did to the Hakeem family was actually government sponsored and therefore is not branded into his criminal record. Unfortunately, in "Tsst", Cartman kidnapped a student named Billy Turner and forced him to play a Jigsaw game. Cartman secretly spiked poison into Billy's lunch milk and handcuffed him to a school flagpole. Then, Cartman forced Billy to torture himself by cutting off his own leg in order to get the antidote. *'Fraud'/'Plagarism': In "Christian Rock Hard", he replaces the words 'Baby' in love songs with 'Jesus', which is plagiarism, and fraudulent as the band is not technically Christian rock. He also pretends to be mentally disabled twice in "Le Petit Tourette" and in "Up the Down Steroid". He also does this in "Freak Strike" when Cartman decides to go on the Bill Maury show and pretend to be an out of control teenage prostitute for the sole purpose of obtaining a valuable prize after Butters unintentionally scams him of one by appearing on the same show as a practical joke by the boys and with fake testicles attached to his chin. *'Rape': In "Cartman Sucks", he gave Butters a blowjob (technically) without his knowledge, and puts Butters' penis in his mouth. It is also implied that he and his men raped women in "The Red Badge of Gayness" and "Fatbeard", but this is not proven. *'Forceful Confinement: '''During the events of "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises", and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", he (as 'The Coon') forces Butters to stay in a small jail cell in his basement. He also locked away 63 hippies in his basement. This happened in episode "Die Hippie, Die". *'Contempt of Court': In "Sexual Harassment Panda", Cartman sues Stan for Sexual Harassment and then took full advantage of him in court. However, in this crime, Cartman was being used by Gerald Broflowski so he could make money by telling Cartman to sue South Park Elementary too. *'Vigilantism': Due to Cartman's attempts at crime fighting in "The Coon" and his violent methods of dealing with crime, he is technically in violation of the law regarding vigilante actions. However, due to his constant ineffectual attempts, this is overlooked by South Park Authorities. *'Submitting False Evidence': In "Dances With Smurfs", Cartman uses the lie he made about Wendy Testaburger killing all of the Smurfs as the key plot device for his movie. He then uses the movie to frame Wendy by poorly dressing up as her and then doing the same thing he claimed that Wendy did. Not only did he provide a sneak peak for all of the students of South Park Elementary to see on his morning show, but he also released it on DVD and Blu-Ray to stores all across America. This lawbreaking led to the creation of the movie ''Avatar. *'Slander': In "HUMANCENTiPAD", Cartman declared not only in general, but on national TV that his own mother Liane has "Fucked him", all because she refused to let him have an iPad. While he's speaking figuratively, the audience and Dr. Phil assume him to mean it literally. In a slightly less liable manner, Cartman also slandered Wendy in "Dances With Smurfs", he accuses her of being a slut, embezzling money from the school, genocide of the Smurfs and numerous other atrocities, but escapes legal liability by adding "allegedly" at the end. He also does this in "The Snuke" when he told the CIA that the Hakeem Family were a group of terrorists. However, this lie serves a very good purpose because Cartman ended up stopping the British from invading America because of that lie. *'Hitchhiking': In 'Imaginationland", Cartman hitchhikes to Washington D.C to get Kyle to suck his balls, but in the State of Colorado, hitchikers can face up to two years in prison. Talents Manipulation and Leadership Ability http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cartman_as_a_Ginger-kid.jpg Cartman as a Ginger kid in Ginger Kids. "You are such a manipulative asshole, Cartman!" -Kyle, upon seeing Cartman manipulate the gingers into doing the opposite of what he had previously told them to do in "Ginger Kids" "Yes, but at least I'm not going to die!" - In which Cartman, for once, agrees with Kyle, as he admits that he is manipulative, because that's likely what he does in almost every episode. Cartman is often shown to be a poor student, but excells in leadership and team organization which usually involves exploitation of others weaknesses. Although having his origins as a secondary role as the comic foil, Cartman has evolved into a character of stunningly articulate manipulative talents and techniques. His abilities are deeply Machiavellian in nature, and his character follows closely in the footsteps of other famous manipulators such as the character Iago from William Shakespeare's Othello. In several episodes throughout the series, he employs this skill to get what he wants. His most frequent targets are adults and Butters, though he often targets other children for more personal purposes, including convincing Butters to "take one for the team" and be anally gang-raped by men from NAMBLA in "Cartman Joins NAMBLA", and repeatedly convincing Kyle that he is doing good, only to exploit Kyle's help later on. He talked the ginger kids out of killing all non-gingers after Kyle told him that they had played a trick on him in "Ginger Kids". Earlier in that episode, he had rallied all the gingers into a genocidal frenzy, convincing them that all non-gingers are inferior in a Hitler or KKK-esque way, as well as stage violent protests and march down the streets chanting "red power!". He then made them kidnap all the children in town and hold them in a cage over a pit of lava, but managed to convince them to stop when he was told by Kyle that his case of "Gingervitus" was a prank. Along the same line, in "The Passion of the Jew", he is able to rally all the members of the Mel Gibson fan club to march through the town while yelling, "Wir müssen die Juden ausrotten!" (We must exterminate the Jews!). However, it should probably be noted that they were ignorant of the true meaning of this phrase, mistaking it for Aramaic. But given the fact that it caused a large argument in the middle of the city between his group and some Jews, and given the violent and ignorant nature of most adults in South Park, it would not be surprising if it had turned into violence if allowed to continue. Cartman was also shown smiling in the background at the argument, as if all was according to his plan. He also demonstrates great understanding of the human mind and the way to exploit it. In the episode "Tsst", Cartman was able to drive several nannies from his house with insults and insinuation (even causing one to be put in a mental hospital). In the same episode, he also made one child saw his own leg off in a reference to the movie "Saw". Cartman's perceived stupidity by his friends can be attributed to his sometimes naive, careless behavior. However, his uncanny skill at manipulation, bilingualism, and ability to create elaborate schemes which are often effective imply a surprisingly high intellect, despite his ignorance. Cartman seems to have no problem talking to people and speaking in general. He has an uncanny way with words and uses that to his advantage whenever he plots an idea. For example, in "Kenny Dies", Cartman delivers a speech to the United States House of Representatives convincing them to vote in favor of stem cell research. He also appears to be multilingual (though not very well). He claims to be able to speak Spanish in "Rainforest Shmainforest", when he tells a Costa Rican freedom fighter that he wants burritos, and in "My Future Self n' Me", he actually speaks Spanish to the Mexican workers hired to smear Butter's home with excrement. In "D-Yikes", Cartman again demonstrates his proficiency in Spanish when hiring Mexicans to write an "essay" (which the immigrants mistake for the Spanish informal word for a friend, ese) on The Old Man and the Sea. He is the only one of the children in South Park to speak Spanish fluently, as shown when kids go to him when they can't understand people, although he is sometimes prone to grammatical errors, such as the previously mentioned example. In "The Passion of the Jew", Cartman also speaks German, but most of his words are mispronounced, leading us to assume he only knew a few Nazi slogans. However, in "Funnybot", these assumptions were proven incorrect, as it was shown that he was fluent in German, with him proclaiming Dürfen wir der Kind dort...geboten? (We can offer the child ... here.) Er ist Jud. Eh? Ein schöner safter Jud. Er ist friiisch. Und wunderhübsch, wunderhüüübsch. (He's a Jew. Eh? A handsome soft Jew. He's freeesh. And beauuutiful, beauuutiful.). In "Cartoon Wars Part I", he exploited a controversy involving the appearance of Muhammad on Family Guy to try to get the show off the air; he pretended to be the hapless victim of an Islamic terrorist attack to try to discourage the FOX president and the Family Guy staff writers from airing the Muhammad episode. On another occasion he was able to convince the majority of the adults of South Park (as well as many people from other cities and the entire state of South Carolina) to nearly take over the U.S. via an out-of-hand re-enactment of the Civil War, as long as he kept them drunk so they wouldn't realize what they were doing. Cartman is also a very good leader as a pirate captain, in "Fatbeard", when he convinces all the Somalian pirates to join his crew, and causes so much trouble to international shipping that the United States Navy had to track him down and kill his crew. http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:ScottTenormanMustDie30.gif The aftermath of Cartman's greatest triumph in Scott Tenorman Must Die. Cartman's shining accomplishment (according to Comedy Central's list of "Cartman's 25 Greatest Moments") came in the episode "Scott Tenorman Must Die", a testimony to Cartman's hidden ingenuity and cunning, as well as the full extent of his cruelty and mental imbalance. Scott Tenorman continually defeats Cartman's attempts at retrieving a sum of money Scott tricked him out of throughout the episode, humiliating Cartman and elevating his hatred and desire for revenge. Finally, Cartman gets the last laugh, as he indirectly coerces Scott's parents into a situation where they are trespassing, and are consequently shot and killed. Cartman then steals the bodies and makes them into chili which he promptly feeds to Scott. Cartman then coolly tells Scott how his parents died, hints at what happened to their remains, and inquires about his chili: "Do you like it? Do you like it, Scott?". Scott is traumatized and horror-stricken, and Cartman gloats and laughs hysterically at the inconsolable Tenorman, while licking Scott's "tears of unfathomable sadness" off his face with intense pleasure. However, Scott got the last laugh when Cartman discovered that Jack Tenorman was also his father, much to his shock. Cartman has also organized several groups of boys when rallying against his enemies, including an online griefer (in "Make Love, not Warcraft) and the girls on at least 2 occasions: Where he tries to obtain a "future telling device" in "Marjorine", and when he captures a list of what the girls declared the cutest guys in "The List", the boys following Cartman's plans. He is always the leader, and manages to lead all the boys in the group into success almost every time. Butters, Kenny, or Craig usually act as his right hand man, and recurring members of the groups include Token, Craig, Clyde, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Butters, but most of the time they (with the exception of Butters and sometimes Clyde) seem to realize how mentally imbalanced he is. During the episode "T.M.I.", the psychologist started to criticize his obesity as a way to test his anger, as Cartman was suspected to have anger management problems. During the time of being yelled at, Cartman doesn't seem to demonstrate any angry response and simple allows the psychologist to curse Cartman's obesity, and even proceeds to sends a text message/e-mail on his iPhone in a non-concerned manner. Almost immediately on the psychologist receives a phonecall from his frantic wife, claiming that she moments ago recieved a police report about the psychologist having an affair with an under-aged girl. Confused, the horrified doctor hears her shoot herself with a gun over the phone, Looking back at his patient, Cartman says in a cold voice, "I'm not fat, I'm big boned". This cruel one-line comment along with the fact the supposed police report came from a "Mitch Conner" indicates that he was responsible for her suicide due to the doctor's remarks. This may echo the Scott Tennorman incident, stressing the importance of why it is not a good idea to provoke Cartman, as terrible consequences may ensue if you are not within his immediate "circle of friends". Ventriloquism Cartman has been shown to be an expert in the act of ventriloquism, as shown in "Fat Butt and Pancake Head", "200", and "201". It is also shown that Cartman sometimes uses his talent to express his delusional side, he demonstrates this through his hand, which he calls Mitch Conner. In "Fat Butt and Pancake Head", his hand has an affair with Ben Affleck, get's signed onto a record company, and almost get's him killed by Jennifer Lopez. He seemed go through all of that solely for the purpose of tricking the rest of the boys. Although, in "200", it is shown that Mitch Conner may be a real being, as he was shown to possess knowledge that Cartman did not. Electronics Cartman is shown in " T.M.I. " to send a message to an anger management psychologist's wife in mere minutes, making it look like a police report; Cartman had to find the location / number of The Psychologist in order to send the message. Cartman is also shown to type very fast, as he wrote apparent emails about a teenage girl having a sexual affair with The Psychologist. Multilingualism Throughout the entire run of the South Park series, there have been a few instances where Cartman spoke languages other than English quite well and he does seem to be fluent in Spanish and speaks very good German (for the sake of South Park). For example, in "The Passion Of The Jew" (Season Eight, Episode Four), when Cartman dressed as Hitler, while rallying outside the theater presenting "The Passion" with a group of Christian followers, he began chanting hateful comments to Jews in German such as "Es Ist Zeit zu säubern" ("It's time to cleanse), while the crowd replies ""Wir müssen die Juden ausrotten!" ("We must exterminate the Jews!"). Next, Cartman exclaimed "Es ist Zeit für Rache!" ("It is time for revenge") and the crowd replies "Wir müssen die Juden ausrotten!" ("We must exterminate the Jews!"). While Cartman didn't necessarily pronounce the German words correctly, it was pretty clear that he understood what they meant in English and his followers did not. However, in "Pandemic" (Season Twelve, Episode Ten), the boys decided to start their own Peruvian band to earn some spending money. When they spotted a real Peruvian band "stealing their spotlight", after the other boys first confronted them in English and the band members continued to play as if they didn't hear them (since they didn't speak English), Cartman began yelling at them in Spanish, generally telling them to stop playing in their area. The band paused for a long second in confusion, then continued to play. This then prompted Cartman to repeat what he originally told them in Spanish and out of anger he even snatched one of their instruments away and threw it off into the distance. Also, in "My Future Self 'n' Me" he spoke to Mexican workers in fluent Spanish, suggesting that he is, in fact, fluent or knows a few phrases. He also speaks French to Clyde in "Make Love Not Warcraft" as "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Clyde?", or "Would you like to sleep with me, Clyde?". This, however, is a line from the song "Lady Marmalade", and considering the meaning of the phrase, likely means that Cartman does not actually speak French. Granted, there really hasn't been much focus on this particular talent of Cartman's (since most of the story plots don't focus on it) so there's virtually very little known as to how he learned these other languages so well at such a young age. It's possible that his mom Liane Cartman may have personally taught him the other languages, as was revealed in Hooked On Monkey Phonics when she purchased a educational game that helped Cartman to improve his spelling skills. In "Funnybot", Cartman speaks German to The Germans, seemingly offering them Kyle as a way to make peace with them, or just kill him. Music Cartman appears to be musically talented. He plays the piano quite well in the episode "Christian Rock Hard" (although the piano plays by itself whilst he is singing so it may be a player piano and Cartman can't play it), the violin in "Something Wall-Mart This Way Comes", the French horn in "Summer Sucks", the drums in "The Red Badge of Gayness", the harmonica in "Jakovasaurs" and "Whale Whores", the recorder in "World Wide Recorder Concert", the acoustic guitar in "Chinpokomon", and pan flute in "Pandemic". He is shown to be randomly strumming a guitar and beating the drums so he isn't too good at them. http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:Faith%2B1_cover.gif Cartman's cover for Faith + 1. His Christian rock group "Faith + 1" sold 1,000,000 copies of its album in the episode "Christian Rock Hard" with the intent of earning a platinum album but according to the Christian Music Association their artists only recieve Myrrh for this achievement. In the film South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Cartman is shown singing in mock versions of Chinese, French, Dutch and an unidentified African language by singing "Kyle's Mom's a Bitch". In "Mr. Hankey's Christmas Classics", Cartman sings, "O, Holy Night" (despite several interruptions). In "Chef Aid", he sings and does a German dance to raise money for Chef's legal fees. He also leads a boy band named Fingerbang in the episode "Something You Can Do with Your Finger". Cartman's musical tastes run toward progressive and arena rock in general and maudlin power ballads in particular. "Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut" shows for the first time that Cartman has the uncontrollable urge to finish singing Styx's "Come Sail Away" whenever he hears any part of the song, which he can do, under pressure, in 27 seconds (possibly a sign that he has a very minor case of OCD based on the fact that he mentioned it was not only songs he had to finish). In "Kenny Dies", Cartman sings "Heat of the Moment" to the United States House of Representatives convincing them to vote in favor of stem cell research. Cartman also appears to enjoy teen pop, as demonstrated in his Britney Spears dance sequence in "AWESOM-O". He also quotes, "Haha charade you are" from Pink Floyd's song, Pigs (Three Different Ones). During a scene in "Whale Whores" Cartman sings the Lady Gaga song "Poker Face" while playing the video game Rock Band with Kenny as the drummer. This song was later released as a real downloadable single for the game. Cartman frequently bursts into song spontaneously, sometimes with melodies and topical lyrics of his own devising, although his musical talent is questionable. He often uses this skill in order to persuade others by using the song to manipulate their thoughts and emotions. This penchant for ad hoc songs was specifically mentioned in "Ginger Kids". This also happened in the episode "Cherokee Hair Tampons" when Stan asks Cartman to donate a kidney to a very sickly Kyle, Cartman replies by singing "No no no no no no no no no no!" to the tune of "Comedy tonight" from "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum". In a mean-spirited feeling, Cartman begins singing an Elvis version of "In The Ghetto" when in Kenny's neighborhood, namely, the poor part of town. For Rush's Snakes and Arrows tour, a short animated clip was made to introduce the song "Tom Sawyer", featuring the boys from South Park as a band attempting to perform the song. Cartman is featured as the lead singer (Geddy Lee). In "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo", he bursts into song, singing "Kyle's Mom's a Bitch" he also did this in "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut", despite Kyle's repeated warnings. Cartman has also been featured on several tracks on all three South Park albums. Photography Cartman knows a bit about Photography, as shown in a few episodes. In "Christian Rock Hard", he demonstrates his knowledge of the nature of music artist's album covers, such as how the members of a band are mostly in random places looking in other directions and never smile. Also, in "Cartman Sucks", Cartman takes up his hobby of inviting Butters over, just to take embarrassing photos of him. He is also shown presenting a slideshow in class, and comments about them skillfully. Also, in "Imaginationland, Episode II" and "Imaginationland, Episode III", he is talking about how he should take his picture of Kyle sucking his balls. He even has professional help with his photo shoot in Part III. Also he is good at Photoshop, (though his art skills are very first grade like) as we can see from "Mystery of the Urinal Deuce", when he is framing Kyle. Sports Cartman has been bad at sports, and sometimes good. He has been seen playing center in Football in "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride" and on the Dodge-Ball team in the episode "Conjoined Fetus Lady". He plays Baseball, as he is seen hitting a home run and plays catcher on the Baseball team, as seen as one of the three players (Stan, Kyle, and Cartman) hitting a home run in "The Losing Edge". In later episodes "ManBearPig" and "Guitar Queer-O", Cartman is seen to be playing basketball with the other boys, however he isn't nearly as talented as he seems to think or the others. He often cries out 'Stop cheating you black asshole!' when an opponent beats him, or 'You tricked me!' as if this was illegal. However, Cartman seems to have a grasp of cheating strategies (as seen in "Eek, A Penis!".) Cartman tries out for the wrestling team in "W.T.F.", but leaves after he is put into a "gay" move by Butters, who was told by the teacher to do so. In the same episode he formed a wrestling league along with some of the other boys. However, the wrestling in which they performed was more dramatic theater in which they created complicated in depth story lines for their wrestling personas, rather than actual athletic prowess. Cartman also is seen as a not very good swimmer, in "Summer Sucks". Cartman is upstaged by handicapped children in "Up the Down Steroid", where his elaborate plan to beat the handicapped children in athletics backfires, with him placing dead last. In "1%", he performed so poorly on the school's gym athletics test that it brought the school's average down to the worst in the country. Weaponry Cartman is shown carrying more weapons than any other kid in South Park, although where he obtains these weapons is never properly explained. He has been shown using a dagger when trying to stop Stan and Kyle from destroying the Wall-Mart, and a pair of sai (a Japanese short sword) in "Good Times with Weapons". He never actually struck anyone with these weapons, although it is pretty obvious he could have. In the early episode "Chickenlover", Cartman receives a nightstick (otherwise known as a baton) due to his duty as police officer. He constantly uses it to abuse suspects and criminals, usually hitting them in the legs. In the first part of Imaginationland, Cartman is seen brandishing a Bowie knife. In "Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy", he also was shown using a very potent type of mace designed for use on bears. He uses it with gusto on suspects and people evading capture, as well as on people who probably did not need it. The rest of his crew uses the same mace. Cartman also carries around what appears to be a Glock 17 pistol that has been seen in a few episodes. He however has never fired it, and only uses it to threaten people. He used it to "persuade" Kyle into giving him his Jew Gold in "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow." In Cartoon Wars part 2, Cartman used it to threaten the president of FOX, however he realizes soon that he forgot to load it, causing him to throw it to the ground in frustration. His most recent use of it was when he and Butters stormed a Chinese restaurant, and he orders Butters to use his gun to hold the crowd and fire at any intruders (although Cartman begins to regret giving Butters the firearm, as Butters keeps accidentally shoots men in the dick). Despite the fact that he has many weapons at his disposal, he does not seem to be very good with them. In Wing, he is seen firing an unidentified assault rifle, although he never can land precise shots with it due to the recoil making Cartman flail his arms around, although this is understandable as 9 year olds are not generally intended to use firearms. He kill two Chinese but he wasn't aiming at them. He also shows an inability to use his dagger when fighting Kenny over the Wall-Mart, although it is likely he either had no interest in killing Kenny (only use the dagger for threatening people), or that he was too pre-occupied with Kenny lightly slapping him to use it. Cartman uses bladed finger gloves similar to Freddy Krueger when dressed as The Coon. Cartman beats up several people with these weapons; Mint Berry Crunch and The Mosquito at the same time, though it was a surprise attack, a little girl in an airport; several adults in an attempt to stop "murders" and "rapes", and fights off Professor Chaos and General Disarray, though he is eventually beaten. This shows skill, though most were surprise. Cartman gains the ability to fire electricity at people in "South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut" by way of a defective V - Chip. Cartman uses this ability by using words that are considered naughty. Cartman kills a black demon, and is shown beating Saddam Hussein in a fight, whereas the military could not even harm him with machine guns. Cartman also rises into the air after a chain of naughty words, including " Barbra Streisand". Cartmans electrokinesis is gone in the show, most likely removed as a result of Satan making everything "go back to how it used to be" as per Kenny's final request. In "1%", Cartman successfully engineers ( Subconciously, in a psycotic delusion. ) the "deaths" of all His stuffed animals. Cartman "kills" Clyde Frog by slicing him open in several places, and crucifying him to a tree, showing skill with a blade, and enough strength to force sewing needles into a tree; he "kills" Peter Panda by setting him on fire while sleepwalking; he "kills" Muscleman Marc by supposedly boiling him alive; he hooks a bomb collar he apparentley made himself onto Wumpletumpkins, showing immense skill with traps and explosives as well as creating and inventing deadly weapons that could be used by the military; and he shoots Polly Prissipants in the head with a magnum revolver several times and using the entire load case of the gun, which was 6 shots total, showing incredible marksmanship, never missing a shot, and always hitting the head and not damaging the chair at all despite the recoil the revolver had. Cooking In the episode "Ass Burgers", Cartman is shown to be able to cook hamburgers very well, if only achievable after putting them in his underpants. Cartman also makes something called a "Toaster Pastry Chocolate Mix Butter Bar", by taking two pop tarts and sandwiching them with a stick of butter covered in chocolate milk mix in "Fat Camp". Facebook http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:N107325192636835_435.jpg Picture From Cartman On Facebook Cartman has a Facebook account as seen in You Have 0 Friends. He ran a regular podcast named Mad Friends (parody of Mad Money). The episode is based on the ever growing Facebook craze. He tried to help Kyle delete Kip Drordy and get new friends by using Chat Roulette, but the only result he got were men masturbating and pictures of penises. In the real world, he has a Facebook account which is run by someone from South Park Studios. Address In the episode "Jakovasaurs", Cartman's backpack is shown with a tag that reads: ::E. Cartman ::21208 E. Bonaza Cir. ::South Park, CO Heroic Moments/Heroism *In "Die Hippie, Die", his intolerance of hippies saves South Park from a drug-filled hippie music festival. *In "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut", his frequent use of vulgarity, after getting electrocuted by a power box, coupled with the experimental V-chip implanted in his brain to stop him from swearing (which gave him temporary electrostatic powers), deliberately helps save the world from Saddam Hussein. *In "I'm a Little Bit Country", by filling his TiVo with the history channel and dropping it and himself into a pool, he able to travel back in time to 1776, where he is able to institute the American tradition of Ice Cream Thursdays and return to South Park with a special 100th episode message about war and peace. *In "The Snuke", Cartman's intolerance against Muslims and his use of racial profiling save the day. *In "Grey Dawn", Cartman is the boy that figures out that by shutting down Country Kitchen Buffet, the Elderly won't have anywhere to get food, this being one of the few occasions where the boys rely on Cartman's planning (but only to an extent; Cartman wanted Kyle to suicide bomb the Buffet, but Stan over-ruled that and said they would only lock the doors.) *In "The Death of Eric Cartman", Cartman is under the belief that he was a ghost trapped on Earth until things were made right. He distracts three escaped convicts who were holding ten people hostage at the Red Cross while Butters lets them escape. Also in this episode Cartman makes up for all his previous wrongs such as the Sally Struthers incident ("Starvin' Marvin"), feeding parents to their child ("Scott Tenorman Must Die"), and crapping in the Principal Victoria's purse (seven times). *In "Smug Alert!", he saves Kyle's family from a smug storm (however, this is due to the fact that Cartman had no one else to taunt and insult). *In "Make Love, Not Warcraft", Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny logged into World of Warcraft together to kill the player killer Jenkins' character. First, Stan retrieves the Sword of a Thousand Truths from his dad. Second Kenny shoots his arrow and Kyle uses magic to paralyze Jenkins' character. And finally, after Cartman says, "Looks like you're about to get pwned", he crushes the player killer's head with his war hammer. *In "The Succubus", Cartman helps his friends to save Chef from unknowingly marrying a Succubus. Unfortunately, he doesn't prove to be very useful because at the time he was recovering from laser corrective surgery for his eyes. *In "Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy", Cartman helps Kyle to save his brother Ike from his Kindergarten teacher Ms. Stevenson, whom Ike was having an unhealthy sexual relationship with. Although Cartman was doing it mainly because the two were making out in the school hallways while he was the hall monitor (A job he took very seriously), he proves extraordinarily helpful and Kyle thanks him. *In "Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods", Cartman, angry at the other boys for missing his commercial debut, kicks the star projector, sending the full blast of the mind control machine into Dr. Adams' brain, saving the kids, Mr. Mackey, and Nurse Gollum from being put under mind control. *In "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants", Cartman repeatedly outsmarts, injures, and humiliates Osama Bin Laden until he is executed by a US soldier. *In "The Coon series", Cartman's secret identity is The Coon, former leader of a superhero-group Coon and Friends. Where he and the boys try to help people in trouble. However, he seems to merely use this for the fame that comes with it. *In "The Poor Kid", Cartman told on the abusive foster parents to his Councilor. If he didn't tell on the foster parents, Mysterion wouldn't have been able to save Karen and the foster kids as easily. Grounded Moments Like Butters, Cartman has also been grounded a lot in the series. However, these groundings were placed on him for all the right reasons as his mother would spoil him a lot. Unlike the other boys, who are usually grounded for two weeks, Liane Cartman usually grounds her son for three weeks. These are the grounded moments Cartman had. *"South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut": Cartman was grounded for three weeks with the other boys for going to an R rated Terrance and Phillip Movie and for daring Kenny to light a fart on fire, which caused his death. *"The Passion of the Jew": Cartman was grounded by his mother for three weeks for pressuring Kyle into seeing an anti-Semetic movie and for trying to exterminate the Jews. *"Butt Out": Cartman was again grounded for three weeks for smoking outside school and for burning the school down by accident. *"Coon 2: Hindsight": Cartman was again grounded by his mother for three weeks through his friends orders because he framed Captain Hindsight for a sex scandal with Courtney love, blackmailed him, beat up Clyde Donavan and Bradley Biggle for no reason, putting Butters in a fake prison for a week and forcing him to eat his own excrement, and for being a huge foul mouth. His grounding was extended to six weeks for leaving the house in "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" and his grounding was again extended to twelve weeks for using Cthulhu to attempt genocide on the Jews, terrorize hippies, burn down Whole Foods Market and San Francisco, sending his friends to a dark oblivion (The City of R'Lyeh), and for murdering Justin Bieber during one of his concerts. *"HUMANCENTiPAD": Cartman was grounded again presumably for having a spoiled and bratty tantrum in Best Buy, and showing his butt in the store and accusing his mom of molesting him. His grounding was soon extended for making the accusation of Liane go up on the Dr Phil Show and for being given a HUMANCENTiPAD, which contained three innocent people, including Kyle stitched together. Appearance Cartman wears a red jacket, yellow mittens, a blue hat with a yellow puff ball on top, brown pants, black shoes, and white socks (as seen in "Super Fun Time"). He sometimes wears a green t-shirt with a bear picture on under his jacket, a white tank top, and occasionally a dark red t-shirt. He has medium-brown hair and a double-chin. He also has triangular-shaped eyebrows, in contrast to the other main boys' rectangular ones. Even though Cartman is overweight, he always denies it (especially in the earlier seasons) by saying, "I'm not fat, I'm just big-boned", or some variation thereof. However, as seen in "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!" and "Cartmanland", his weight problem may be, in truth, be genetic and runs in the family, as seen by the fact that, with the exception of his mother an aunt, and a cousin, his entire family is extremely overweight. But in "Fat Camp", when he tells his mother to talk about how he's big boned and such, she instead says, "Those were all lies, sweetie, you're just fat." In "Tsst", he is slightly thinner, although in later episodes, he was shown to have regained the lost weight. Cartman likely has blue irises, as, due to the events of "The Succubus", he has Kenny's eyes, which were shown with blue in "Starvin' Marvin".